


Run

by GonFreecss



Series: Jetko advent calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Zuko is trying to escape, from what?
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Jetko advent calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Run

Jet is playing with baby Izumi when Zuko arrived running at the room. "I was thinking, maybe we should have some vacations for a few days. Just you, Izumi and me." 

Jet smiled. "I will love that but not before you tell me why you are so desperate to escape". 

Zuko sighed. "Fine, my sister Azula is coming and I don´t want her near Izumi." 

Jet was confused, "But you told me that she has changed and now she is a good person". 

"Oh, she is good but that doesn´t change the fact that she is a bad influence. If Izumi is near her she will grow up and try to form an army of turtleducks. Believe me, Azula one time tried it and I was chased by those pretty animals for days and don´t smile, it sound funny but it wasn´t". 

"Okay, okay. Does your sister is coming alone?". 

"No, she is coming with her girlfriend and that is worse, Ty Lee is weird , when she was a kid she ran away to join the circus. Imagine if Izumi left us because she thought it will be funny to spent her days dancing and talking about auras."

Jet was trying no to laugh. "Okay, I get your point but you are forgetting one important detail, Izumi is a baby. She doesn´t understand anything. We are not running away, and I want to hear from your sister if you were cute as a kid".

* * *

Zuko regretted his decision when Tyzula arrived. "Zuzu, I am happy to see you, we will have so much fun!".

"My name is Zuko, not Zuzu". 

"Shut up Koko, I was obviously talking with my niece". Azula said rolling her eyes, next to her was Ty Lee who was already holding baby Izumi. 

"She is so pretty and pure and her aura is so yellow. Let´s have a girls day!"

"Oh Agni, no!". 

They were in prolems. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please leave kudos/comments/bookmarks


End file.
